1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wall adaptor; in particular, to a wall adaptor fixed on a wall receptacle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional utility planning and design for interiors usually involves embedment in the wall and connection to the receptacle on the wall for electricity or signal transmission. When an electronic product (for example, mobile phone, digital camera, personal digital assistance or other portable electronic device) runs low in power and needs supplement electricity to maintain operation, recharge or signal transmission is done by wire connection, a user can connect the electronic product to electricity or signal wiring through a cable with a head plugging into the receptacle so as to obtain power or connect to the Internet.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,415,920 by the present applicant disclosed a charger and a combination structure. One side of the charger is formed with terminals. The charger has a connector. The terminals, the connector and a charging circuit inside the charger are electrically connected. The charger has a panel connecting piece. The charger can be combined with the receptacle panel and provide easy access without difficulty to be found. The charger also functions as an adaptor.
However, the connector of the charger (adaptor) is fixed to the main body of the charger. Therefore, the connector cannot be replaced according to user need, which lacks in adaptability. If a user is going to use another type of connector, a new type of charger has to purchased, which cause extra burden to the user. Furthermore, the charger (adaptor) has limited functions without the service of carrying an electronic product. A different type of receptacle (U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,043,116 and 8,221,158) is provided yet the receptacle does not serve as an adaptor.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.